GLIMMER
GLIMMER (グリマー) is a 2019 Hello! Project Fantasy girl group formed on January 2, 2019. It consists of 13 members that are set to debut in summer of 2019. Members } |Seoul (South Korea) |'Morganite' |Fantasy Kenshuusei (2018-2019), WM Entertainment Trainee (2016-2018) |Lead Rapper, Sub-Vocal, Visual |- |Hwang Yuri (황 유리) | |Mokpo (South Korea) |B |'Charoite' |Fantasy Kenshuusei (2018-2019), Polaris Entertainment Trainee (2013-2018) |Lead Vocal, Visual |- |Fujizono Makiho (藤園 真姫宝) | |Saitama (Japan) |A |'Fire Opal' |Fantasy Rookies (2018-2019) |Main Dancer, Lead Vocal, Visual, Center |} History Pre-Debut: 2018 On November 13, it was announced that both Yamazaki Koume and Goto Kako would be joining a new group as concurrent members. 2019 On January 2, the group was announced with the groups members. They also said that they will begin reparations for their major debut and mini album for summer of 2019. Until then, the unit will be appearing as the opening act for both Genki Girls Club! and Jack of Diamonds if needed. Koume and Goto revealed that the group has been practising since December 20, 2018 On January 3, the group performed at Hello! Project's "Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER" in both parts with two original songs. On January 6, the group announced an thier official vLIVE that they will officialy having their major debut on July 1, 2019 with a double b-side. Hyerim announced that they will begin fliming during March and April. They also revealed that they have recored a few songs and are in the final stages of selecting what songs will feature on the single and mini album. On March 9, during the groups second high touch even, they performed two new songs, leader Lee Hyerim revealed that the two new songs were upcoming singles, but a date of release for them hasn't been decided yet. On April 2, all the girls gradauted from their trainee programs. On May 1, one of the groups performances became viral on Youtube due a fancam of them performing in the middle of the rain and during the ending part of the song "Amagumo" the rain cleared up and the sun started to shine on them. The fancam gained 4,000,000 views in less then a day. On September 2, it was announced that Yamazaki Koume and Goto Kako will be restricting their activites with the group to only music production, due to increasing commitments with their original groups. On December 7, Maeda Sae announced that she would be going on a hiatus due to being diagnosed with depression and an eating disorder. She will be taking her time to rest an as such, the groups next single will be pushed back to an unannounced date. 2020 On February 4, it was announced that they will begin promotions for the groups upcoming 3rd single. Maeda Sae who is still on hiatus will not be participating but has been able to record her parts for the single. Discography Mini Albums Singles Original Songs * 2019.01.03 G.L.I.M.M.E.R * 2019.01.03 Kagayaku koto ga Dekimasu! (輝くことができます！: Let's Sparkle!) In Group Units The in group units will be featured in selected singles from their debut single onwards. The units will also be featured in albums as well. Glimmer Sparkle Concept: School Girl * Yamazaki Koume (山崎 幸愛: Pastel Orange), Main Vocal * Xiao Wuyang (小 五羊: Pastel Purple), Main Dancer, Lead Vocal * Yamashita Megumi (山下 愛: Pastel Red) Leader, Lead Vocal * Maeda Sae (前田 紗英: Pastel Yellow), Main Rapper, Sub-Vocal * Honda Mizuho (本田 瑞穂: Pastel Green), Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper, Sub-Vocal * Irayama Marina (入山 麻里那: Pastel Pink), Main Vocal * Fujizono Makiho (藤園 真姫宝: Pastel Blue), Lead Dancer, Lead Vocal Glimmer Shine Concept: Girl Crush * Huang Yangyang (黄 阳阳: Vivid Pink), Main Dancer, Lead Rapper * Ogino Rei (荻野 再: Vivid Red) Leader, Main Vocal * Goto Kako (後藤 加古: Vivid Purple), Lead Vocal, Lead Dancer * Lee Hyerim (이 혜림: Vivid Blue), Main Rapper, Lead Dancer, Lead Vocal * Kim Hyunjoo (김 현주: Vivid Orange), Lead Rapper * Hwang Yuri (황 유리: Vivid Green), Main Vocal Concert and Events High Touch Events # 2019.03.02 GLIMMER Let's Meet! High Touch Event Part I # 2019.03.09 GLIMMER Let's Meet! High Touch Event Part II # 2019.06.15 GLIMMER Let's Meet! High Touch Event Part III # 2019.06.22 GLIMMER Let's Meet! High Touch Event Part IV # 2019.09.07 GLIMMER Let's Meet! High Touch Event Part V # 2019.09.28 GLIMMER Let's Meet! High Touch Event Part VI # 2019.12.07 GLIMMER Let's Meet! High Touch Event Part VII # 2019.12.14 GLIMMER Let's Meet! High Touch Event Part VIII # 2020.02.08 GLIMMER Let's Meet! High Touch Event Part IX # 2020.02.22 GLIMMER Let's Meet! High Touch Event Part X Trivia * Huang Yangyang, Ogino Rei, Xiao Wuyang, and Yamashita Megumi were all privetly scouted by the company. ** Huang Yangyang: participated in the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre's February audition but dropped out due to illness. She revealed that she was contacted by the company on September of 2018. ** Ogino Rei: was recommanded to audtion for Fantasy Kenshuusei by her cousin Ito Mizuki who is a member of W.I.S.H. She had failed on the last round of the audition but the company offered her to join this group instead. ** Xiao Wuyang: participated in the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre's September auditionbut but did not make it to the training camp. She revealed that she was contacted by the company on September of 2018. ** Yamashita Megumi: had auditoned for Fantasy Rookies back in June, had made it to the final round but was not selected to become a trainee. She instead was offered a spot in the group. * Yamashita Megumi and Maeda Sae are the first official members in Hello! Project Fantasy to have been apart of the AKB48 franchise. Megumi was an active member of HKT48's Team TII while Sae was an active member of SKE48's Team S. ** The singles that Yamashita Megumi participated in are: *** 2016.09.07 Saikou ka yo *** 2017.02.15 Bagutte Iijan *** 2017.08.02 Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka? ** The singles that Maeda Sae participated in are: *** 2014.07.30 Bukiyou Taiyou *** 2015.03.31 Conquettish Juutai Chuu *** 2016.03.30 Chicken LINE *** 2017.07.19 Ignai ni Mango *** 2018.01.10 Muishiki no Iro * On Huang Yangyang and Xiao Wuyang's official profiles they also have listed Korean names: ** For Huang Yangyang her Korean name is: Hwang Yangyang (황 양양) ** For Xiao Wuyang her Korean name is: Soo Ohyang (소 오양) * While most Hello! Project Fantasy groups have a CD debut withini a month or two after being shown, GLIMMER is one of the rare groups to not have that. The reason is that because due to a large amount of the members not having been affiliated with Hello! Project Fantasy, they were given more training and lessons to accomandate the companies standard that it has set upon the group. * The school ages of the members when they joined are: ** 3rd Year High Shool: Yamazaki Koume, Huang Yangyang ** 2nd Year High School: Ogino Rei, Xiao Wuyang, Goto Kako, Lee Hyerim, Yamashita Megumi, Maeda Sae ** 1st Year High School: Honda Mizuho, Irayama Marina ** 3rd Year Middle School: Kim Hyunjoo ** 2nd Year Middle School: Hwang Yuri ** 1st Year Middle School: Fujizono Makiho * The current school ages for the members are (April 2019): ** Not Post-Secondary: Huang Yangyang ** 1st Year University: Yamazaki Koume ** 3rd Year High School: Ogino Rei, Xiao Wuyang, Goto Kako, Lee Hyerim, Yamashita Megumi, Maeda Sae ** 2nd Year High School: Honda Mizuho, Irayama Marina ** 1st Year High School: Kim Hyunjoo ** 3rd Year Middle School: Hwang Yuri ** 2nd Year Middle School: Fujizono Makiho